Under The Stars
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Di bawah bintang, Agron mengeluarkan rasa bimbangnya pada Nasir. Agron and Nasir.


**Under The Stars**

 **Agron and Nasir**

 **Spartacus belongs to Starz and Steven S. DeKnight**

* * *

Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas sana, menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Cuaca cerah mendukung keberadaan bintang yang akan bertahan hingga pagi menjelang. Terlihat seorang pria sedang menatap bintang jauh di atas sana. Agron, pria itu menatap bintang sambil memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Terdengar helaan napas yang melelahkan dari dirinya. Perang sudah berakhir dengan pasukan Roma dan menyisakan beberapa orang yang hidup termasuk dirinya. Spartacus tumbang dalam pertempuran. Agron tidak menyangka bahwa pertempuran ini dapat dikalahkan begitu saja dan membuat mereka mundur menjauh dari kekaisaran Roma.

Hidup mereka yang tersisa seperti dalam ketakutan. Kehilangan Spartacus membuat mereka seperti kehilangan induk yang akan menggiring mereka. Tetapi bukan itu yang mengganjal pikiran Agron. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur belakangan ini. Nasir—sumber permasalahannya sekarang. Agron sedang memikirkan Nasir. Setelah kekalahan itu, Agron dan Nasir memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari tempat yang tidak dapat dicapai oleh pasukan kekaisaran Roma. Ribuan kilometer mereka tempuh dan disinilah mereka—ditempat hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka membangun rumah dan mencoba bertahan hidup untuk ke depannya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menganggunya pikirannya dan semua itu berhubungan dengan Nasir.

Ketika Agron pergi untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan di kota yang jauh dari tempatnya. Dia mendengar bisik-bisik dari pedagang bahwa pasukan Roma sedang mencari pemberontak sisa pasukan Spartacus dan menghukum mereka karena telah melanggar peraturan tentang budak. Agron yang mendengarnya segera pergi dari sana membuat pedagang melirik padanya. Agron tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Agron sedang menyamar dan dia tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dirinya bukan penduduk dari kota ini.

Agron berhasil keluar dari kota dan bergegas pergi. Ketika mendengar pasukan Roma maka pikiran Agron segera tertuju pada Nasir. Sepanjang perjalanan dia memikirkan Nasir dan berharap Nasir akan baik-baik saja. Agron menemukan Nasir sedang berbaring di sana, terlelap. Agron menoleh ke arah perapian. Ternyata Nasir baru saja mencari kayu untuk menghangatkan mereka. Agron dapat bernapas lega dan bergegas keluar dari sana dan di sinilah Agron sekarang, memikirkan Nasir dengan jutaan bintang yang berada di atasnya.

Agron berharap dia dapat melindungi Nasir dari hal yang membahayakan nyawa belahan jiwanya itu. Nasir—pria yang telah berhasil menjerat Agron dalam kesenangan dan kebahagian atas nama cinta. Nasir menariknya dari kesendirian dan Agron menyadari bahwa dia sangat mencintai Nasir hingga dia rela untuk menukar nyawanya demi kebersamaan itu. Nasir adalah segalanya untuk diri Agron.

Tidak dia pedulikan bahwa dia akan menjadi egois jika ada seseorang mencoba mendekati Nasir dan berharap Nasir menjadi orang itu maka saat itu juga Agron menghantam orang yang berani mendekati Nasir. Dia tidak akan pernah segan-segan. Nasir terkadang tersenyum melihat tingkah Agron karena Nasir tahu bahwa Agron melakukannya karena Agron mencintainnya. Tidak dipungkiri Agron selalu diyakinkan oleh Nasir bahwa pria itu hanya mencintai Agron seorang. Nasir tidak akan pernah membohongi kata-katanya karena Nasir adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki.

Agron mengambil batu dan melemparnya jauh, melemparkan semua permasalahan yang menghampiri dirinya. Agron menginginkan masalahnya menghilang seperti batu yang baru saja dia lempar.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Nasir yang keluar dari rumah mereka. Agron sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Nasir tetapi dia tetap menoleh dan tersenyum tulus.

Agron menepuk batu di sampingnya, menyuruh Nasir duduk di sebelahnya. Nasir segera duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Agron.

"Jadi kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu?" tanya Nasir, mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Agron mengelus rambut Nasir yang sepanjang bahu. "Pasukan Roma." Agron tidak ingin menyembunyikan apa pun dari Nasir. "Pasukan Roma kembali bergerak dan berusaha mencari sisa dari kita. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kini tangan Agron mengelus pipi Nasir.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Pasukan Roma bukan masalah bagi kita karena kita bisa pergi menjauh dari mereka tanpa mereka menyadari. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku karena aku bisa menjaga diriku." Nasir memandangi Agron dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku ini dapat bertahan dan bertarung. Kau yang mengajarkanku semuanya." Nasir mengecup singkat bibir Agron.

"Iya, kau sekarang hebat dalam bertarung tetapi tetap saja aku terkadang khawatir saat aku meninggalkanmu sendiri. Itu bisa membuatku menjadi gila." Ucapan Agron mendapat balasan kekehan dari Nasir.

"Kau terlalu melebihkannya. Kau tidak akan gila."

"Aku serius, Nasir. Aku mencintaimu bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Kau adalah satu-satunya harta yang aku miliki. Kehilanganmu sama saja aku kehilangan seluruh hidupku. Kau mengerti kalau aku sangat mencintaimu." Terdengar nada bicara Agron yang penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

Nasir mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu, tetapi kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Aku juga mencintaimu, Agron. Sangat mencintaimu." Nasir bangkit dan menarik Agron untuk berdiri mengikuti dirinya.

Ketika mereka berdiri, Nasir mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Agron dan tersenyum. "Rasa cintaku padamu sama seperti dirimu. Aku juga mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku." Nasir menyentuhkan dahi mereka.

"Kau tahu kata-katamu membuat diriku tenang sekarang." Agron mencubit hidung Nasir.

Nasir mengangguk dan tertawa ringan. "Aku tahu. Kau baru saja mengatakannya. Jadi permasalahan ini tidak perlu kau pikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Jika pasukan Roma mendekat ke tempat kita sekarang maka kita hanya perlu menjauh ribuan kilometer lagi seperti yang kita lakukan saat peperang berakhir. Kita bisa melakukannya seperti terakhir kali kita melakukannya."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita." Agron mendekatkan tubuh Nasir padanya. "Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Andai dulu aku tidak meninggalkanmu maka kau tidak akan pernah memiliki luka seperti ini." Agron menyentuh bekas Nasrir yang melintang dari dada hinggan atas pusar.

Nasir mengelus pipi Agron dan membuat Agron menatapnya. "Semua ini hanya masa lalu. Kau meninggalkanku karena dulu kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Kau hanya ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu sendiri. Pada akhirnya kau kembali dan kita bersama hingga sekarang. Jangan pernah menyesal dengan masa lalumu. Aku menyukai luka ini."Perkataan Nasir ada benarnya. Masa lalu tidak seharusnya di kenang dengan cara yang buruk. Agron hanya perlu melihat dari sisi yang baik daripada yang buruk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Nasir.

Agron tampak menimang-nimang ucapan Nasir barusan hinggan sebuah seringai terlihat dari wajah Agron. Belum sempat Nasir berlari menjauh, Agron sudah mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Nasir tidak memberontak karena dia tahu apa yang akan Agron lakukan. Nasir juga menginginkan ini semua. Agron segera menurunkan dan membaringkan Nasir. Agron tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Nasir.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau menggodaku maka kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu." Agron mencium bibir Nasir singkat.

"Aku memang sengaja melakukannya." Nasir mengigit bibirnya bawahnya, membuat Agron tidak dapat menahan apa yang dia tahan sejak tadi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menahan sepanjang malam ini."

Nasir hanya membalasnya dengan kerlingan nakal dan setelah itu keduanya menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 10/05/2015, 11:11]**


End file.
